It's Over
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Superar um relacionamento não era nada fácil, mas um escorpião jamais desiste e quando se decide, é adeus. Yaoi. Milo e Afrodite. Menção a Milo e Camus. Desafio Need for Fic de Songfics. Não leia se não tem tempo de comentar. Obrigada.


**IT'S OVER**

**ShiryuForever94**

Categoria: Concurso NFF V/2014, Songfic, [Projeto] Ano Zodiacal II, Signo: [ESCORPIÃO], Slash, MxM relationship, CDZ, Saint Seiya, Milo de Escorpião e Afrodite, com menção a Milo e Camus, Songfic (Baby, It is over – Helena Paparizou), Realidade Alternativa. Yaoi.

Advertências: Um tanto de loucura de minha parte.

Classificação: PG-13

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: Superar um relacionamento não era nada fácil, mas um escorpião jamais desiste e quando se decide, é adeus.

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence. Todos os direitos são de Masami Kurumada.

Nota: Insisto que prestem atenção na música. Songfic não é qualquer fanfic nem fanfic com música. A música é parte integrante do enredo e com ele se mistura ou não é songfic. Não é fácil produzir algo assim. Obrigada.

**IT'S OVER**

**ShiryuForever94**

Ser um homem enigmático, difícil e de gênio belicoso já trazia problemas o bastante. Mas não era o suficiente. Tal temperamento viera dentro de um corpo perfeito, traços gregos, olhos azuis da cor do Egeu e cabelos loiros em cascata sensual pelos ombros.

Milo de Escorpião era a imagem do pecado, um sedutor nato que não precisava de subterfúgios para conseguir o que queria.

E quem queria.

Não obstante não ser dado a festas, nem se preocupar se alguém se interessava por ele, Milo era alguém muito assediado e não se achava nem melhor nem pior que ninguém por isso. Apenas aceitava ou não a pessoa que o queria e ia vivendo.

Não era um namorador nato, não tivera coleções de mulheres, nem de homens, ficava nos relacionamentos o quanto achasse que era feliz ou que fazia o outro feliz. Tentava com afinco manter quem estava ao seu lado satisfeito.

Nem sempre tudo transcorria bem. Seu ciúme quase doentio, embora não o demonstrasse, seu jeito de não aceitar nenhum tipo de traição, sua capacidade de vislumbrar as intenções e almas de quem com ele estivesse.

Não era fácil namorar Milo de Escorpião. Era preciso estar apaixonado por ele, estar ciente de que ele era um pacote cheio de problemas mas que valeria à pena por algo muito simples: devoção.

Milo não apenas amaria profundamente como por toda vida. Isso era bem claro para ele, mas não parecia ser claro para alguns dos seus parceiros de romance.

O grego escorpiano não fazia questão de esconder seu desagrado quando era magoado injustamente ou acusado de algo que não fazia: dar em cima de outras pessoas quando estava em um relacionamento.

Como poucos homens, Milo era maniacamente fiel e leal. Era um traço de sua personalidade e do seu signo solar.

Era discreto, marcial, calado. Especialmente se estivesse se sentindo contrariado ou feito de idiota.

Como ocorrera há algum tempo.

Um marchar de metal contra pedra e a armadura dourada retinindo sob o entardecer. Aiolia notou o jeitão do escorpiano.

"Milo, está indo para alguma batalha ou alguma nova missão de guerra? Se não está, que tal manter seu cosmo num nível em que não faça metade do Santuário se por de prontidão?"

"Não é do seu interesse." Não gostava de ser desvendado, odiava que soubessem muito a seu respeito.

"Deveria saber que Afrodite de Peixes é uma pessoa que lida apenas com o que ele sente, não com o que sentem por ele. Não foi culpa dele, você é muito difícil de lidar, Milo! Faltou destruir o templo do sueco por conta de suspeitas! Ele não fez nada! Eu estava aqui na época, ele não fez nada!"

Milo respirou fundo, muito fundo. "Suspeitas infundadas ou não, ele agora está na cama de Máscara da Morte e não é mais problema meu. Se não sabe a história toda, abstenha-se de se meter na minha vida!" Seu orgulho tilintou por todo seu corpo. Não, não fora traído na época a que Aiolia se referia , mas sentia-se sozinho mesmo quando Afrodite estava ao seu lado e tempos depois saberia que jamais poderiam dar certo.

"Claro que não sei a história toda! Alguém consegue saber o que acontece na sua vida sem você mesmo contar? Parece um cofre! Quer saber, problema seu." Aiolia era esquentado.

"Exatamente." Milo prosseguiu em sua descida e rilhou os dentes na quarta casa. Droga... Aquele italiano não fizera nada de errado, apenas acontecera! Mas ainda machucava o escorpiano.

Milo se lembrou que quando os problemas começaram ele fora até o templo do pisciano e pusera as cartas na mesa.

Afrodite negara com todas as suas forças que já não o amava, ou que tinha interesse em mais alguém. Dissera ser loucura da cabeça ciumenta do escorpião. Não que o pisciano fosse humilde e fácil de lidar também, mas não era fácil deixar Milo para trás, nem era simples para o sueco pensar que poderia perder um dos homens mais apaixonados que já tivera em sua cama. O grego era indomável, dominador, quente e totalmente sedutor.

A conversa terminara em sexo destruidor e por algum tempo eles continuaram namorando, mas o escorpiano era extremamente zeloso do que sentia e por quem sentia e numa das muitas missões a que Afrodite fora enviado, seguira atrás dele com o intuito de protegê-lo pois soubera que o cavaleiro de prata Daidalos de Cefeu não seria um inimigo fácil.

O que Milo não previra fora o encanto que Afrodite causara em variados cavaleiros, tanto que jogara charme a torto e a direito e ousara fazer sexo com uma futura amazona e com um aspirante para conseguir se infiltrar na ilha sem achar que era um problema pois estava trabalhando.

O escorpiano ficara completamente fora de si e o trabalho de Afrodite para destruir a Ilha de Andrômeda foi reduzido pela fúria de um dourado de escorpião que não hesitara em atacar e reduzir tudo que podia a fiapos tomando especial cuidado em matar com requintes de crueldade a tal amazona e o rapaz que fizera sexo com Afrodite. Não fora algo bonito. Cumpriam ordens do Grande Mestre, mas Milo se amaldiçoaria para sempre por ter sido tão cruel. Não gostava de matar mas seu coração dominado pelo ódio era uma bomba de guerra.

O sueco bem que tentou. Explicou. Implorou até, apesar de ser orgulhoso e muito ciente do quanto era bonito e irresistível e que poderia seduzir praticamente qualquer um.

Só que Milo de Escorpião estava ferido e seu raciocínio não estava num bom momento para aceitar desculpas de alguém por quem se apaixonara.

O dourado grego quase aceitou. Quase não conseguiu dizer não. Só que não conseguia tirar da cabeça as imagens de Afrodite com outra pessoa em sua cama, recebendo seus beijos...

Era demais e era um adeus...

**You have stolen my heart**

**Você roubou meu coração**

**And that 's why it hurts whenever we are far apart**

**E por isso dói sempre que estamos longe um do outro**

**I got lost in your eyes**

**Eu me perdi em seus olhos**

**And that 's why you almost had me fooled it 's not goodbye**

**E foi por isso que você quase me enganou que não era um adeus**

**Goodbye**

**Adeus**

Enfim o cavaleiro de peixes perdeu sua última oportunidade. Deixou Milo de lado. Achou que se desse algum tempo a ele conseguiria ser perdoado, tudo seria esquecido e o grego compreenderia que fora apenas trabalho.

Mal sabia Afrodite que Milo esperava que ele viesse implorar, rastejar, tentar novamente. Insistir e insistir de novo. O escorpiano queria ver sofrimento no rosto de Afrodite, atiçar o orgulho do sueco, sentir-se vingado pela dor que sentira ao ser traído.

Porque Milo era assim.

Ele queria que Afrodite sofresse a sangria interna que ele tanto sentira e ainda sentia. Por alguns dias o escorpiano ficara olhando para o décimo segundo templo imaginando como Afrodite estaria, o que estaria fazendo e se estava tão bonito como sempre com seu rosto angelical que escondia um oponente de peso. Talvez o sueco estivesse podando suas rosas que sempre enchiam a cama e o corpo de Milo de um suave e delicioso odor.

Por alguns dias o grego escorpiano teve esperança de que Afrodite voltasse e implorasse. Até pensou em aceitar apesar de seu gigantesco orgulho.

Milo achava que acabariam voltando um para os braços do outro pois acreditava que era sincero o que ambos sentiam.

So que Afrodite partiu numa missão de quinze dias com Máscara da Morte e o escorpiano ficou arrasado, possesso, descontrolado e triste.

Sentiu-se abandonado sem nenhum motivo justificável pois afinal Afrodite já tentara, não era mesmo?

Por que Milo era assim?

**You say you're coming back**

**Você diz que está voltando**

**But I've heard that phrase before and I can't believe in that**

**Mas eu já ouvi essa frase antes e eu não posso acreditar nisso**

**I know it won't be the same**

**Eu sei que não vai ser o mesmo**

**Coz I need you next to me not a million miles away**

**Porque eu preciso de você ao meu lado não a um milhão de milhas ao longe**

**Away**

**Longe**

Milo ficara insuportável por dias. Muito calado, muito destrutivo e profundamente distante de tudo e de todos. Mal treinava, mas levantava o olhar para o templo de Peixes no final da tarde.

Aquilo durara por uma semana inteira e então ele surgira na Arena de treinamento como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Porque quando um escorpião decidia que alguém não era mais seu amor, ele decidia para sempre.

Não que não tivesse doído, que já não doesse. Apenas que Milo não ia aceitar ficar do jeito como estava e tomara providências a respeito. Passou a treinar por duas vezes mais tempo até ficar tão exausto que era quase impossível não desmaiar na cama.

Controlado, marcial, destrutivo, determinado, fanático.

Iria minar seu sentimento por Afrodite até que não sentisse mais aquele amor. Simplesmente porque se decidira a tal.

**If you go then it's already too late**

**Se você se vai, então já é tarde demais**

**I can't take it please don't make me wait**

**Eu não posso suportar, por favor não me faça esperar**

**It's over**

**Acabou**

**Baby it's over**

**Querido, acabou**

**I move on, I am trying to forget**

**Eu sigo em frente, eu estou tentando esquecer**

**I'll erase everything we had**

**Apagarei tudo que tivemos**

**It's over**

**Acabou**

**Baby it's over**

**Querido, acabou**

Claro que ninguém ficara sabendo dos detalhes. O escorpiano não comentava nada sobre sua vida, mas havia alguns boatos e Camus fora um dos que tentara melhorar o humor de Milo, sem muito sucesso.

"Não preciso de ajuda. Não se preocupe comigo. Sou perfeitamente capaz de cuidar de mim mesmo."

"Eu sei. Não sou do tipo que oferece colo, mas o dia em que achar que gostaria de conversar, talvez tomar um bom vinho francês, estarei onde sempre estou, em minha casa. Eu soube que você gosta de literatura inglesa. Eu também."

Ruivo, porte altivo, de olhos avermelhados, unhas bem feitas e tão arisco quanto Milo podia ser, Camus de Aquário simplesmente não ia insistir. Sabia que ficar importunando o escorpiano apenas o faria retrair-se mais.

Milo franziu o cenho. Camus parecera ser tão indiferente a tudo. O aquariano parecia tão senhor de si e tão alheio às questões do coração.

"Quem sabe." Milo respondeu e não viu o minúsculo sorriso no rosto do aquariano porque já estava se movendo em direção à pista de corridas para um treino de pelo menos duas horas.

Era o jeito dele lidar com seus problemas. Pensar neles, pensar de novo, novamente, até que não houvesse mais nenhum detalhe, ou possibilidade a ser analisada.

Ele iria vencer aquela sensação de perda e voltar a amar alguém no futuro por conta de ter tomado tal decisão.

Simples.

Ou nem tão simples, mas um homem como Milo era senhor de si mesmo até quando as coisas pareciam difíceis demais.

**I'll do good on my own**

**Eu vou melhorar por minha conta**

**But I can't be with someone and still feel all alone**

**Mas eu não posso estar com alguém e ainda assim me sentir sozinho**

**In time I guess it will heal**

**Com o tempo eu acredito que irá curar**

**And I know our love by then is ancient history**

**E eu sei que nosso amor, por essas alturas, será história antiga**

**To me**

**Para mim**

Uma semana depois e o escorpiano já era outra pessoa. Não pousava mais seu olhar na casa de Peixes, não parecia tão irritado, mantinha-se elegante e educado com um brilho intenso no olhar muito azul.

Mais dois dias e Afrodite de Peixes foi até o templo de escorpião conversar com Milo na esperança de que pudessem se acertar novamente.

O grego foi bastante sucinto e direto. Frio. Distante.

"Afrodite, nossa história terminou. Fui bastante feliz, você também foi, mas nossas diferenças são irreconciliáveis. Há coisas que eu não faria em nome do trabalho e que não consigo perdoar."

"Eu estava obedecendo ordens, Milo. Eu lutava por Atena." Afrodite estava abismado. Não havia sentimento no olhar antes tão apaixonado do grego.

"Deixe-me expressar como me sinto de uma maneira mais clara. Havia outras maneiras, Afrodite. Você escolheu uma com a qual não concordo contra outras opções. Se houvesse apenas uma, eu tentaria entender com mais afinco, mas não era uma escolha única e você sabia, sabe como eu me sinto sobre traição.

Afrodite piscou diversas vezes os olhos bonitos e suspirou pesadamente. "Eu me apaixonei por você, Milo, não foi mentira, nem ilusão. Sinto muito por terminarmos assim."

"Não sinta. Foi ótimo, mas acabou. Use seu amor próprio, que sei que é enorme. Vai facilmente encontrar outra pessoa." Um sorriso bastante calmo e Milo deu a conversa por encerrada.

**If you go then it's already too late**

**Se você se vai, então já é tarde demais**

**I can't take it please don't make me wait**

**Eu não posso suportar, por favor não me faça esperar**

**It's over**

**Acabou**

**Baby it's over**

**Querido, acabou**

**I move on, I am trying to forget**

**Eu sigo em frente, eu estou tentando esquecer**

**I'll erase everything we had**

**Apagarei tudo que tivemos**

**It's over**

**Acabou**

**Baby it's over**

**Querido, acabou**

Afrodite manteve somente para si o pensamento de que podia achar alguém sim, mas que Milo fora especial. E apaixonante. Bem, talvez continuar a conversar com Máscara da Morte. O italiano não era exatamente um gentleman, mas era sensual. Talvez desse certo.

Outro mês se passou e finalmente o escorpiano parecia totalmente equilibrado, afiado, determinado.

Ficou um pouco balançado ao ver Afrodite com Máscara da Morte. No entanto, não era mais assunto seu. Mesmo assim, ainda ficava se remoendo sobre se deveria ter dado outra chance ao sueco ou não.

Não, melhor não. Jamais seria um relacionamento razoável pois Milo sabia que na primeira oportunidade iria relembrar o que Afrodite fizera e iriam brigar.

Será que encontraria alguém que pudesse entender seu jeito de ser tão maníaco e difícil?

**You're following a dream**

**Você está seguindo um sonho**

**The sacrifice is me**

**O sacrifício sou eu**

**I know you'll be fine**

**Eu sei que você vai ficar bem**

**You just won't be mine**

**Você apenas não será meu**

"Você está fazendo o chão tremer, Milo. Que tal apenas irmos tomar Ouzo? Inauguraram um restaurante bonito em Rodório semana passada." Camus de Aquário tinha a face calma, era silencioso e parecia estar sempre no controle de tudo.

Milo deu um sorriso um pouco jocoso. "Está me chamando para sair, Camus?"

Camus arqueou levemente uma sobrancelha e, longe do que Milo esperava, sorriu.

"Sim, eu estou. Interessado?"

O escorpiano arregalou os olhos. "Camus... Eu não esperava isso de você."

"Sou solteiro, você também. Gosto do que vejo. Você gosta do que vê? Talvez possamos ver mais um do outro."

Milo embananou-se todo. O olhar de Camus era certeiro, parecia analisá-lo inteiro. Estremeceu. Talvez fosse o cosmo gelado do aquariano. Sabia que não era.

"Sim..."

Tempo de recomeçar.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota Final: <strong>Se você merecer o amor de um escorpião, é bom valorizar. Eu tenho o prazer, a honra e o karma de amar desmedidamente escorpianos e ser maniacamente amada por eles. Alguns diriam que é um peso, eu só sei que sinto muito amor. Obrigada por lerem! Ah, e eu sou exatamente assim. Eu jamais esqueço e quando eu me decido, eu apenas sigo em frente. Tem funcionado. ^^


End file.
